1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to baseband signal processing in mobile communication systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a dual-core signal-processing approach for use in mobile terminals operating according to GSM, GPRS, or EDGE.
2. History of Related Art
In baseband signal processing for, for example, Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), or Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE) systems, there are numerous ways to implement the necessary signal-processing functionality. Different implementations are often measured with respect to four parameters: 1) cost (e.g., silicon size of the implementation); 2) performance (e.g., quality of employed algorithms); 3) flexibility (e.g., ability to upgrade and improve system functionality); and 4) current consumption, particularly in idle mode. A system that excels in all parameters would be very attractive for implementation.